Muppets Most Wanted: The Video Game (2018)
Rated Everyone 10 and Up From Disney Interactive Plot Summary The Muppet villains, Constantine and Miss Poogy are planning to burn down the Muppet Theater, and Kermit, Walter and the rest of the Muppet friends must stop them right before it’s way too late. Control Pad Configuration A Button: Attack/Perform Movement B Button: Throw an object at a certain enemy figure approaching you X Button: Jump Movement XX Button: Double Jump Movement XXX Button: Tripple Jump Movement Y Button: Grab a certain object L Button: Speak to a helper character R Button: Camera Rotation Playable Characters 1. Kermit 2. Miss Piggy 3. Fozzie 4. Gonzo 5. Rowlf 6. Scooter 7. Walter 8. Bean 9. Rizzo 10. Pepe Unlockable Characters 11. Clifford 12. Mildred Huxtetter 13. Yolanda 14. Chester 15. Skeeter 16. George 17. Johnny 18. Sal 19. Dr. Teeth 20. Janice 21. Floyd 22. Zoot 23. Animal 24. the Swedish Chef 25. Camilla 26. Wayne and Wanda 27. Annie Sue Pig 28. Bunsen 29. Beaker 30. Beauregard Helper Characters 31. Sweetums 32. Link Hogthrob 33. Dr. Strangepork 34. Lew Zealand 35. Uncle Deadly 36. Crazy Harry 37. Louis Kazagger 38. Bobby Benson 39. Chip 40.Bobo the Bear 41. Pops 42. Emily Bear 43. Statler and Waldorf 44. Hilda 45. Lips 46. Bill the Bubble Guy 47. Doglion 48. Dr. Phil Van Neuter 49. ''80s Robot 50. Big Mean Carl 51. Polly Lobster 52. Thog 53. Blind Pew 54. Angelo Transcript *Muppets Most Wanted: The Video Game commercial *Muppets Most Wanted: The Video Game transcript Voice Performers in the Video Game * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, Bean, Lips, Flash and the Newsman (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George the Janitor and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Chip, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Big Mean Carl, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Doglion, Bobo the Bear, 1 of the Elvises and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Matt Vogel as Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot, Emily, Constantine, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 8 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter and Miss Poogy (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford and Polly Lobster (voices) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo and Baby # 5 (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter and Baby # 6 (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Phil Van Neuter (voices) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Category:Muppet video game series Category:Muppet theme merchandise